


A Day in the City

by destischneid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel/Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Insecure Dean, Love, M/M, New York, New York City, Supernatural - Freeform, Wingless Cas, York, castiel novak - Freeform, city, day, domesticdestiel, in, new, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destischneid/pseuds/destischneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to treat Castiel to a day of exploring New York City (fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the City

Dean looked around and smiled; the new apartment looked fantastic. 

It was Dean's work that had made them move from the small town of Lawrence, Kansas, all the way to New York.

Castiel had been working day and night finding a job, and even more on the apartment. He was out till 9 yesterday picking out a paint and he still couldn't choose between the blue and yellow. But Dean wasn't in a rush.

Well, except for today. Castiel would be home any minute and he still hadn't finished setting up the flowers. Cas loved sunflowers because they reminded him of bees. Therefore, sunflowers filled a large vase right in the middle of the large kitchen table Cas had just bought just 2 weeks ago at Pottery Barn.

Just as Dean finished straightening the flowers, he heard keys jangle in the lock. Castiel walked in, arms laced with grocery bags.

"Surprise!", Dean cheered. Castiel looked up confused, then saw what Dean was motioning towards. He broke into a huge smile and lightly set down the groceries. He planted a long kiss on Dean's lips and then wandered over to the vase to stroke the petals.

"You like 'em?", Dean questioned. Cas pulled him into a hug and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. 

"I love them," he smiled.

"Well, let's go!", Dean grabbed the keys Cas had just set on the counter and went to put on his coat.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"You've been here for two months and all you've done is work. You haven't even had time to see the city yet! I'm gonna take you out. Let's go."

Cas blushed. 

"That isn't necessary Dean." Despite his persistence, Cas couldn't help but smile.

"No it's not necessary Cas, but I want to do it. You've been working your butt off and you moved here for me... I just want to do this for you."

Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Let's go."

They walked to Times Square slowly. Cas stopped to window shop more times than Dean could count and more then an hour had passed before they stepped into the ad filled city block.

Cas pointed to a huge screen where a beefy male model with bright green eyes showed off his unbuttoned shirt.

"Look it's you." Cas teased. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah I wish."

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and smiled.

"You could totally be a model, though."

Dean blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I don't think so Cas."

"Oh come on. You totally could!" Cas looked up as Dean simply shook his head, denying the possibility.

"You think too lowly of yourself Dean Winchester." He peered into Dean's emerald eyes, dead serious. Dean knew that look wouldn't leave Cas's face until he caved.

"Yeah ok, I could totally be a model." Dean relented. It was sarcastic but Cas accepted it and gave Dean a quick kiss to the cheek. 

"Alright Cas. As much as I love Abercrombie ads, we should get to the good stuff."

Alright Mr. Winchester, what do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise." Dean waved down a cab and hopped in, pulling Cas in beside him. He made Cas cover his ears as he told the driver where to go. They drove through town in silence and then they pulled up to Grand Central Station. Cas gasped and squeezed Dean's hand. He raced out of the car and turned around to face Dean once he was on the stairs. Dean chuckled as he handed money to the driver and thanked him. He slid out of the car and walked to Cas, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Neat right?"

"That doesn't even begin to describe it!" Cas was too excited for Dean to handle. While Cas admired the building, Dean admired Cas. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and linked their hands together. They wandered into Grand Central Station and Cas's face grew even brighter. Dean honestly thought he was a few moments from jumping up and down and squealing. They held hands and wandered, pointing out little things to each other until they got hungry.

"Let's go get something to eat." Cas nodded in agreement and they sat down at the small restaurant in the Station and ordered some food.

"Thank you so much Dean."

"You are very welcome Mr. Novak. But the day isn't close to being over."

Cas chuckled.

"Surprise me."

They finished their meals and called over another cab. Dean whispered an address and off they went. The cab pulled up to a dock as Dean fished out enough money to pay the driver. A ferry waited in the harbor as people slowly filed on.

"Come on Cas." Dean ushered. "We won't make it if you stand there gawking all day."

They hopped onto the ferry and minutes later it was sailing away.

"Are we going to...", Castiel paused, willing Dean to finish the sentence, although he had an idea of the answer.

"Statue of Liberty, of course."

"Oh my gosh Dean!" Cas giggled and hugged Dean's arm.

They looked over the water, Cas still hanging on Dean's arm, until the ferry pulled up to the island. They filed off, hand in hand, and made their way to the path that circles the Statue of Liberty. They walked around it slowly, stopping to read plaques or point something out. They sat on a bench together, Cas lying on Dean's shoulder, looking up at the statue. After awhile Dean checked the time and turned to Cas.

"The next ferry comes in 30 minutes Cas." Dean warned. "We'll have to go then."

"Can we go to the gift shop first?"

"Of course." Dean chuckled. He wasn't surprised that Cas wanted to see the gift shop. They walked down the path and into the small building that held the gift shop. They walked down the aisles, Cas stopping to point or pick something up every few feet. He decided on a foam Liberty crown, which he promptly put on Dean, and a Statue of Liberty bobble head. They walked to the docks and waited for the ferry to be ready for boarding.

"It'll be dark soon Dean. Where are you planning on going?"

"You'll see." He pulled Cas close and kissed his head, the foam crown sliding down ever so slightly.

The ferry slowly sailed them back and once they hit land Dean called a cab to take them to their last destination. He whispered an address and then sat back and smiled down at Cas. 

Cas realized where they were going about a block away. The huge sky scraper loomed over them and Cas drew a breath. Dean paid the driver and they stepped out of the cab.

"Oh my gosh Dean. The Empire State Building?"

Cas was overwhelmed. Heights terrified him but he was too excited to care.

"Yeah." breathed Dean. "Let's go to the top." 

Cas nervously walked into the building and looked around. It was harmless enough. Due to the time, the building wasn't as crowded, and Dean and Cas were able to quickly get onto the elevator. They walked onto the roof and Cas drew in a sharp breath. Lights littered the ground beneath them, blotting out the stars. The sun was almost completely out of sight. Cas cautiously stepped closer to the railing.

"Don't look down." Dean teased. Cas lightly smacked his arm but gave a small chuckle.

Cas stared over the city and Dean looked to the side. Cas's eyes were wide with wonder and sprinkled with the reflection of thousands of city lights. The blue shone brighter than ever as Dean studied Cas, committing how he looked in this moment to memory. Dean's favorite thing to do was make Cas happy. Seeing Cas with brightness and wonder on his face was Dean's favorite sight.

Cas's smile could power the city, but it slowly faded into a look of deep thought. Dean ran his eyes over Cas's lips and nose to his tousled, permanently bed head hair. The dusty brown color almost seemed to shine in the night. Suddenly Cas shivered, snapping Dean out of his trance. Cas had only a light sweater on. Dean pulled off his own jacket and wrapped it around Cas, causing Cas to break his gaze on the city and look up at Dean with a smile.

Dean pulled Cas closer to him and put his arms on his back, using them to pull Cas tightly to his chest. Cas laid his head on Dean's chest and pulled his arms between the two men as Dean rested his chin on Cas's head. They stayed there, holding each other above the city for ages. When Cas yawned Dean realized how late it must be.

"Wanna go home?" Dean asked into Cas's hair.

"We probably should." Cas stepped from Dean's embrace and walked to the elevator. Once they were down on ground level once more, Dean waved down a cab. Cas held Dean's arm the whole way home, sighing into his shoulder.

Once they got to their apartment building, they trudged up to the third floor to their shared room.

Dean twisted the keys in the lock and pushed the heavy door aside to let Cas in first. The sunflowers had drooped ever so slightly so Cas filled the vase with more fresh water. He stood there, inspecting the flowers, deep in thought. Dean wandered up and pulled Cas away, looking him in the eyes. He leaned close, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you, Castiel." Dean breathed against Cas's lips. He fell into a sweet kiss, holding the back of Cas's neck willing him closer and closer. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped his arms around Cas pressing into the small of his back and smiling against his lips.

Dean lied down, lifting the covers for Cas to crawl in. Dean curled up around him, Cas's head pressed against Dean's chest.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester." Cas sighed and curled a little closer as he fell asleep. Dean smiled and kissed Cas's messy brown hair as he drifted off.


End file.
